Destiny, To Become His Food
by wish-upon-the-rainbow
Summary: She was born of a lower class, a 'prey' destined to serve the royals, by letting them feast on their blood. But she hated it. She abhorred it. Until she was assigned to a certain 'predator'. But who knows? It might end up the other way round.
1. Chapter 1

Year 1950, all animals had perished due to an unknown virus. For months, they withheld their blood thirst till they could no longer hold it any longer. The remaining blood in the animal blood banks had run dry, and crime rates were rising throughout the country.

In a desperate attempt to control the crime rates, the government laid down a rule that maidens, at the age of 16 were to be called to the city, and forced to allow the rich to feed on their blood in exchange for some cash they could use to sustain family expenses. Some resisted, some did not, for so, they would lose their loved ones. The moment those teeth sunk into each of their necks, they knew, their lives would never be the same, but at least, their loved ones, were safe.

When the flame of the last candle died down on her 16th birthday, her stomach wrenched in fear and she could feel the stomach juices building up at the back of her throat. She remembered grabbing the nearby chair for support as her head grew lighter and lighter by the minute. Her mother hugged her tightly, knowing that she was afraid, yet feeling as helpless as her daughter was.

That night, there was no celebration, except for a sad fruit cake with its 16 candles blown out, smoke still billowing from the burnt wicks as mother and daughter turned off the lights for an early night in.

The next 9 days were spent waiting in agony for the letter of doom to arrive. For Mikan, these 9 days meant the world to her, for she was always such a carefree person. Just thinking about her freedom being snatched away from her against her will made her writhe in anger, night after night.

-The Morning of the 10th Day -

"If the males down here can take synthetic blood to curb their cravings, I don't see why the people up there can't do the same?" she still had not come to terms with this outrageous rule.

"Mikan, I can't believe you still have not come to accept it. There is nothing we can do, is there?" Hotaru sighed. The words coming out of her best friend's mouth must have been said by many girls who have been through the same process, but over the years, no change has been made.

They all suspected that it was just a scheme to maintain and hierarchy system. After all, when chaos broke out decades ago, the lines between classes were blurred and crime transcended beyond the class areas designated within the country.

The brunette looked at her best friend's neck. Two bite holes laid there, like a tattoo.

"Hotaru, did it hurt?" She asked Hotaru, wincing a little.

"Does it look like it didn't?" She looked at Mikan with her usual stoic face.

Mikan looked down at her feet, feeling bad for her friend. It was the 10th day today - doomsday. The letter was arriving any time now. She stood up from her chair and walked towards the kitchen to pour herself a cup of drink when the doorbell froze her in her steps. It was here. The letter of doom.

"I'll get it…" Her mother rushed to the door and flung it open. As expected, they were here, the Catchers. Mikan emerged from the kitchen, shocked to see the two Catchers standing by the door.

"We're here, for her." The taller one raised their arms and pointed his long, bony fingers at Mikan.

Mikan took a few steps back. Not now, she thought, not now…

"The rules clearly stated that we were allowed 2 days to pack up and go. Besides, isn't your job to only deliver the damn letters? Has there been a change in rules that we are not aware of?" Hotaru's voice was monotonous and her amethyst coloured eyes bore into the Catcher's slits as she stood up slowly from the couch.

"This one's special. We have been given a special order from the higher ups,"

There was a moment of silence between the official messengers from the Palace and the people of the house as they debated as to whether they should doubt the words of the two men standing by the door step. That moment, however, did not last long as the shorter one of the two removed his handgun from its holster and pointed it at her mother. The other soon followed suit and did the same, this time, holding her best friend at point blank range.

The sudden turn of events took Mikan by utter surprise and her mouth was left slightly agape. Words of desperation flooded her mind but her mind was no longer in control of her body.

"You better come with us now, or we will shoot. You know we will." The voice that spoke was spooky and cold. She recalled the gunshots she had heard a week back from the house just down the road and a shiver ran down her spine. These people were not human. It was as though their morality had been sucked right out of their souls.

The words shook her back to real life and she finally registered what was going on.

"Fine! Take me! But don't ever touch my family or friends!" she yelled in frustration. Both of the Catchers quickly replaced their guns in their snug holsters in unison, but the next second, she was on the ground, unconscious.

"What on Earth did you do to her?" Hotaru took a few large steps forward to get a closer look at her dear friend, before she was halted in her steps as one of the Catchers drew out his gun once again, without an ounce of hesitation.

"Back off, lower class, we are bringing her back to the city." Pushing Hotaru aside, the taller Catcher carried Mikan and slung her over his shoulders.

"We'll be taking her." The shorter one mocked and both of them left the house.

Making their way pass the sub-urbans, heading towards the city, many people cast glances on the passing Catchers. This scene had become all too familiar for them. When the rule was first implemented, there were people who would literally jump at their feet to stop the Catchers from taking away the poor young girls. But they soon realized, it all eventually ended in nothing but a bloodbath and everyone started to shut themselves out of this bloody business.

As they carried on walking down the uneven path, people who saw them from a distance were quick to retreat into their houses. No one dared to mess with the Catchers and absolutely, no one must.

Mikan regained consciousness slowly, as the continuous banging of the doors travelled into her ear drums. Opening her eyes fully, she was darn shocked when she realized that she was being carried by the people who wanted to kill her mother and Hotaru.

"Let me go!" she hit the back of the one carrying her.

"So, you're awake," the shorter one said, following closely behind the taller one to make sure that Mikan would not do anything stupid to his companion.

"Let me go! I can walk on my own." Mikan complained once again.

"Little girl, if you know what's good for you, I suggest you shut up." The one carrying her carried on walking, as though nothing was happening.

Mikan frowned and stuck out her tongue at the Catcher tailing behind, who chose to ignore it. These guys seemed scary, but they were actually, well, warm. Deciding that she could no longer do anything about it, she kept quiet.

The journey to their destination felt like an eternity. The sun was already disappearing behind the horizon and the sky painted a beautiful warm orange by the time they had crossed a few hill and countless streams and creeks. And then, she saw it.

The City.

Mikan let her eyes feast on the spectacular infrastructure. Grand mansions. Crowded markets. People adorning beautiful dresses and jewelry everywhere.

But she knew, behind all this, laid a terrible truth. She was about… to become, food.


	2. Chapter 2

They reached a Glass Palace, the headquarters or rather, the government of this whole city. As the name suggests, the whole building was indeed made of just stained glass, a truly intriguing masterpiece.

The Catcher let her down and she fell with a thud onto the ground. After hours of not walking, it felt weird to be standing once again.

"Go straight." The one who carried her ordered. She kept mum and did what she was told. Passing by rows and rows of brightly coloured crystal flowers, she finally came to what they called a "Judgment Room". She got onto her knees facing the master of the high court and tried her best not to make any eye contact with the overpowering character sitting right in front of her.

"So, what have we got here?" The Master got off his seat and made his way down to inspect the brunette. He sniffed at her ear, causing her to shudder a little.

"Brown eyes, brown hair, Blood Type Night B... rare blood type indeed." The Master adjusted his spectacles before returning to his seat.

Night B? Her eyes widened. Her mother was a Sun A. How was it possible to have inherited Night B. Mikan kneeled in silence, wrists hurting from the ropes tied around them. She wondered how Hotaru managed to keep calm in such stressful circumstances. But she never knew her father's blood type, so she assumed it wouldn't matter.

"Mikan Sakura." He cleared his throat and called her name like she was an object.

She lifted her head slightly and forced herself to look into his eyes.

"I'm sure my nephew would be pretty interested in a Night B, after all, it is a RARE blood type." He emphasized on the word "rare". But Mikan did not care whether her predator was his nephew or not, she only wanted to get out of this creepy place, away from the supervision of the Catchers and the Master, get her blood sucked and get her ass back home.

"Ishikawa, Takizawa, bring her there." He passed a scroll to the taller one which she guessed would be passed on to her predator.

"Get up." The short one kicked her butt. She glared in return and stood up reluctant, without forgetting to bow before leaving. Once again, they made their way pass the rows of crystal flowers once again before entering an elevator that she has never seen before in her whole life.

"Where are you bringing me to?"

Silence.

"Oi! I may be of a lower class but at least I have a right to ask? I'm the one having my blood taken away." The brunette flared up instantly. The elevator bell rang and they stepped out, arriving at a bungalow with a perfectly arranged garden. Awaiting their arrival was an old man, decked in a suit and stood with a good posture.

"Leave her there." He instructed the Catchers with due respect before sending them off.

She stared at the old man in shock. This was… her predator?

Seeing her astounded look upon her face, the old man chuckled. She raised an eyebrow wondering what was so funny.

"C'mon, let me bring you to my master, which would soon… be yours."

For some reason, she heaved a sigh of relief. Better not keep her hopes high, just in case the person waiting inside was yet another old geezer. The house was big, too big in fact for one lone person to be living in, excluding the master of this household.

"He's waiting inside the grand hall, would you please." He held his hand out, pointing towards the grand hall.

First impression she had of the grand hall? Golden. Everything looked like they were plated with 24K gold. Even the curtains were so silky, they looked gold. The only thing not golden was the man in black standing by the window.

Mikan blushed immediately upon setting sights on her 'predator'. Well-built body, raven black hair. Anticipation rose in her. When would he turn to face her? However her naïve thoughts were shaken off immediately.

"He's going to feast on you. What are you thinking?" She thought.

"Ano…" A whimper came out of her mouth. Stay calm. She told herself. Breathing in deep, she closed her eyes. And when her finally mustered enough courage to open them, she saw a pair of crimson red eyes staring back at her. A blush crept onto her face in a split second. Taking a step backwards to greet her master properly, she almost tripped on herself, causing the gorgeous person in front of her to smirk.

Rays of the setting sun seeped through the silk like curtains into the grand hall, making it look as if Apollo had set foot on Gaia. She blinked hard, hoping that this was not a dream. This young man was going to be her master? It might be a blessing in disguise.

"Name?" He shot abruptly.

"Mikan…Sakura." She stuttered terribly, reprimanding herself inside for being such a coward and lustful being.

"Age?" His questions came in one-words. Cool, but annoying.

"16."

"Well, that means we're of the same age." He glanced at the petite figure in front of him.

"Blood Type…" He took a step closer towards her, closed in on her neck and sniffed. She froze, rooted to the ground.

"Night B huh?" He smirked yet again before seating down on his armchair.

Mikan stood there in awkward silence. What was going to happen after this?

"Take a bath and meet me here again. We've got important things to do." He picked up a book from the table and cast a side glance at the brunette.

She merely nodded. What was going to happen?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello guys! Firstly, thank you for all the support you have given me, I will try my best to continue with this story, as long as I have the time. Due to upcoming examinations, I would only be able to update after mid-October. So sorry . But once again, thank you guys so so much3 Next, I have decided to combine the 2 alternative plots I had previously because I realised that it is possible to do so~

Lastly, please enjoy the updated chapter! (and review!)

As she slowly made her way out of the grand hall, Mikan slowly thought of the possibilities than could happen to her.

"Well, it's possible that he would probably just start feasting on my blood…" she shuddered at the thought of her neck being punctured by his teeth. As gorgeous as he might be, she was still against the idea of having anyone sucking on her blood.

Or maybe, he would invite her to have a cup of nice tea in that beautiful grand hall. Her mind wandering off, she slapped herself back to reality when she weighed the possibilities of that happening – almost zero.

Sighing, she met the butler that had greeted her earlier on at the foot of the staircase which led to the bathing area.

"Here are your clothes," he handed her clothes over to her politely and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't look so worried young child, our master is a really gentle person, even if he doesn't look like it," Following that, he grinned at Mikan, hoping that it would make her feel slightly better.

And in fact, she did. Hugging onto the clothes which were given to her as if they were as precious as her own life, she gave the butler a huge smile before slowly making her way up the staircase. The staircase creaked underneath her feet, and she was greeted by a dark corridor when she reached the second floor. It was exceptionally dark, if you were to ignore the little sunlight that was creeping their way into the house.

"Is anyone there?" She shouted down the corridor, hoping someone would reply, but obviously, no one did. Her muscles tensed up at the eerie silence. "It's okay Mikan, the bathroom's just a mere 50 steps away from here," she took the first step into darkness and shut her eyes tight, as if she had already seen a ghost.

Thank god, no ghosts actually appeared, if not that would have scared the living daylights out of her. Turning the seemingly golden doorknob of the bathroom, she stepped into it cautiously.

The bathroom was huge, no, humongous, maybe as large as her apartment back home. The tiles on the floor were so white, she wondered how much scrubbing it took. Lastly, the main 'attraction' - the bathtub. It was so clean it was gleaming. Mikan slightly squinted at the light reflected off the glossy surface of the bath tub. Eagerly, she filled the bathtub before submerging her lower body in the warm waters.

"Ahhh..." she let out a long sigh like an old man would in an onsen. (A/N: Hot spring)

An hour passed quickly as she enjoyed herself, playing around with the bath salts provided. Finally, but reluctantly, she pulled out the plug and watched with a bitter look on her face as the last bit of water was drained away.

Stepping out of the bath with a towel wrapped around her, she couldn't help but smile. It's been long since she had such a relaxing bath, considering the fact that she belonged to the lower class.

Looking around the bathroom, she realized how different the lower class's lives and the higher class's lives were. Back home, she only had rice and vegetable. The higher class had everything the lower yearned for, the water, the food, the people, the money. She reached out her hand to grab the clothes given to her by the butler.

It was a black dress, reaching only her knees. (A/N: Sorry, I'm not really good at describing clothes) Having never seen such a simple but elegant dress in her whole life before, she put it on with much vigor like any teenage girl would. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and created a perfect contrast to her creamy white skin. Mikan stared at herself in the mirror. Was this whole prey-predator stuff really supposed to be a bad thing?

"I'm done~" she muttered to herself as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Finally, girls sure take a long time."

Her master was leaning against the wall just outside the bathroom. The corridor was dark, but the only things that seem to shine were those crimson eyes of his.

"Ah sorry, it's my first time…" she stopped immediately after noticing that her master was inching closer and closer to her.

"Continue?" he questioned as taking yet another step towards her.

"… being in such a big bathroom and…"

He was right in front of her now. So close she could smell his cologne.

"And?" he pried on.

"I was curious…" she stuttered terribly, her mind unable to register what exactly was happening now.

"Curious?" He tried to hold in his laughter. Curious was a word he hardly used or heard in his life.

"Yes, curious, if you know what that means." Mikan tried her best not to be as sarcastic as possible, but obviously, we know, she failed.

The next moment, before she knew it, she was already pinned to the wall by her predator. Opening her mouth to say something, nothing came out. She could already feel his skin slightly touching her neck.

"Do you know how enticing a Night B is?" he whispered.

Mikan just stood there, unable to do anything. The dark was creeping her out, but with what that's going on now, she could only feel anxiety and fear.

"Afraid… are we?" He leaned in even closer. She tensed up. What's with this unexpected plot unfolding in front of her?

"Uhn…" was all she could utter at that point of time.

The brunette closed her eyes tight, not wanting to know what would happen to her next. In her mind, thoughts were overflowing and then it dawned upon her that her original purpose of being here was to have someone feed on her blood.

Something rough and wet landed on her neck and her eyes snapped wide open again.

"Hyuuga-san, please stop whatever you're uhhh doing." she said meekly as her master continued licking her neck seductively.

Her knees felt weak from the tingle of pleasure that she was feeling. The world around her was spinning and finally her knees gave away, allowing her to land hard onto the ground.

And then, she blacked out.

When she finally came to, she let out an ear piercing scream when she saw an unfamiliar pair of cerulean blue eyes staring at her. Was today Friday the 13th? Because everything seemed to be going in every way but right.

"Who are you?" she had literally taken at least 30 steps back after receiving the shock of her life.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? Are you an intruder?"

The blonde boy in front of her lifted on of his eyebrows at her and crossed his arms at the front. He was at least a head taller than Mikan, and seeing how handsome he was, was causing Mikan to feel uneasy. Was she supposed to live with two stunning 'predators' in this mansion?

"I'm, I'm the new… new…" Mikan stuttered as she struggled to find a word to replace 'prey'. The blonde looked on as if she was some retard but smirked when he realized who she was. The 'prey' – no, the girl- his best friend had been waiting so long for.

A loud thumping sound came from the staircase that she had just climbed up from just now and her master emerged along with his butler.

"What happened?" the butler asked Mikan sincerely, before helping her up.

"Nothing, I just got shocked by… him." she turned her head away from him when she realized he was staring at her intently.

"Ruka," he casually mentioned his name, cutting her off.

Meanwhile, Mikan caught sight of her 'master' leaning against the walls of the corridor. She felt her cheeks burning from embarrassment as she thought of what happened earlier on. "Don't think about it, don't think about it," she told herself silently, but only to find herself staring at Natsume nonetheless.

"Don't cause too much trouble," Mikan broke out of her trance as her master spoke up, "...we thought a burglar had broken in. And Ruka stop freaking every single guest like that, just stay in the study like you always do," there was an obvious hint of frustration in his voice, however, anyone sensitive enough could tell that he was relieved as well.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scream so loudly," she hung her head lowly and stared at her feet, not knowing how else to respond.

"Don't look so down, I didn't mean to scare you either," she heard the blonde apologise, and before she knew it, someone lifted her chin and she found herself, staring into those soulful blue eyes once again.

"Don't frown, a smile looks better on this pretty face."

Thanks for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! First of all, I apologize for not being able to update for such a long time. My exams just ended 2 weeks ago, and following that, I had to commit myself to this biotechnology course I had signed up for. I sincerely apologize. Next, I am sorry, again. Because, I am still busy with this course I'm attending, this chapter is going to be so short, please forgive me. I promise the next chapter would be a longer! Definitely! Finally, please enjoy this extremely short chapter, and once again, I am so sorry.

Mikan frowned, not liking what Ruka was doing at that moment. She raised her hand slightly, trying to slap his hand away, but that was only if she could - the lower class were not allow to execute violence against the upper class.

He smirked when he saw her face turn sour. His friend had gotten a great deal. The scent of the Night B blood type drifted right into his nose, making him feel tingly all over, to top it off, Mikan was cute, no doubt. Thinking about his 'prey' who he had received a few weeks ago, he cringed slightly. She was beautiful, but someone needed to do something about that icy personality of hers.

All this while, Natsume stood at the same position, leaning against the wall next to the staircase without uttering a word. Pacing up and down in front of him though, was an exceptionally worried butler, who kept looking at Mikan to make sure she was alright.

Ruka moved her face even closer to his, being totally absorbed by the delicious scent.

"Ruka, it's about time you stopped," Natsume finally spoke, but one could tell he wasn't his usual calm self.

Ruka took his hand off his friend's prey and turned around to look at his pissed off friend.

"I was wondering when you would 'explode', my friend," he smiled as if nothing had happened. Natsume raised an eyebrow. "I don't explode, Ruka," the crimson eyed boy said as he made his way down the staircase now that everything was over.

"As usual, you have no sense of humor, Natsume," Ruka laughed it off and made his way back to the study.

Mikan blinked in disbelief. So what just happened was just a game between the two friends? Oh the horror. Anger built up. Balling up her palm into a fist, she sent death glares at Ruka's back. Both of them would get it one day. Just wait and see.

Meanwhile, in her fit of anger, she caught sight of the poor elderly butler standing right beside her. His eyebrows were knitted together in a weird fashion, clearly worried for her.

She looked up at the elderly figure and giggled a little, anger dispelled and feeling a little better. The butler looked down at her, the worried look on his face replaced with a confused one.

"I am fine, please do not worry about me," Mikan flashed her pearly whites at him. Upon seeing her smile, all weight on his shoulders lifted up. What would he do if she started crying - she was a girl - and he didn't know how to handle girls. He had after all, gotten used to his young master's cold nature.

"Thank goodness you're fine, would you like a cup of tea?" he asked after he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

A/N: Thank you for reading! (: Please review! 3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello! :D I'm back and this time, with a longer chapter~ Sorry if it isn't really good though, because I had some sort of a writer's block . Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Mikan followed the butler down the corridor before stopping in front of a wooden door. Turning the knob of the door, she pushed it open and was immediately greeted by a gust of wind. The windows of the room were open. The walls were painted a beautiful lavender hue and the silky golden curtains, just like what she saw in the grand hall flew aflutter. As she walked in with the butler tailing behind her, she got the full view of the room. The room was arranged simply – a dressing table, an armoire, a bed with a canopy and a coffee table right in the middle of the room.<p>

"It's beautiful…" she voiced her thoughts out loud.

"Master specifically designed this room for you, I helped, of course," the butler said with pride.

"Thank you, I've never seen anything like it," she stood there, still awe-struck.

"Please take a rest while I get the tea," he slowly retreated out of the room and shut the door gently behind him.

Mikan sat down on the soft bed. The sheets of the bed felt cool to her touch. To be honest, when she first heard of the 'predator' and 'prey' practice, she thought it would be one of a violent nature, who knows it would be anything like she was experiencing now.

She heard two knocks and the door creaked open – the butler had returned with a tiny push cart, with a tray on top of it. And placed on the tray were an intricately designed teapot and a matching teacup.

"Don't you want a cup as well?" she asked out of goodwill.

"No thanks, I'm not that thirsty," he lifted the tray off the push cart and placed it on the coffee table while Mikan made her way there.

The butler pulled the chair out for her to sit. On her face appeared a look of confusion, but she then realized once again, she was now in the household of the nephew of the Master and this was probably something that she would be seeing more often.

"Thank you," she thanked the butler, still feeling a little awkward.

"Please get used to it, my lady," he gave a weak smile once again.

She could certainly get used to the way of living here. Everything was too different for her to even understand. The butler poured the lukewarm tea into the teacup and the mild scent of chamomile wafted through the air. Chamomile was exactly what she needed to calm her nerves down. He placed the teapot back onto the tray and stood by Mikan, keeping silent.

"Please sit down, I insist," she tried to sound as persuasive as she could. Having someone serve her was weird enough, now to have someone wait on her as she slowly sipped her tea was worse.

"No thank you my lady, I'm content with standing here, please do enjoy your tea,"

It was as if that sentence had stuck a chord in Mikan's heart, she felt that she understood the butler clearly. As someone who had grew up listening to the label 'lower class', she simply could not understand the relationship between the servant and the masters of the house. Because in the end, weren't they all human?

She stood up abruptly and held the butler by his hand. Pulling him to the chair situated opposite her, she pulled the chair out and made him sit down.

"I can't talk to someone if he's standing beside me, it doesn't feel right,"

The butler was shocked, because not even Natsume had managed to force him to sit down.

"I understand it is part of your job to wait on us, but you see, I'm not really a part of this family, you don't have to treat me this way," she explained clearly to the butler before he started protesting again.

He gave a look of submission, deep inside; he was touched by the young lady's kindness. He watched as she lifted the teacup to her mouth and took a small sip from it. Her hazel brown orbs widened momentarily and then they were replaced with the sweetest eye smile he had ever seen when the warm tea travelled down her esophagus and into her stomach.

Mikan caught sight of him staring at her, not with love, but with the gaze that a father would look at his daughter with.

"Mister butler, have you had any children?" she asked out of curiosity.

"No, I never had, I had started serving Natsume-sama since he was a young kid, even if I had gone out looking for a wife, no one would want an old geezer like me," he chuckled softly.

Mikan simply smiled. Seeing someone laugh in this house was like a sign of life. Her 'predator' spoke few words and Ruka was someone hard to click with.

"I've always seen Natsume-sama as my child; I have watched him grow up after all. He used to be a cheerful child who would walk everywhere with a spring in his step and greet everyone with a smile that could melt everyone's hearts," as he spoke, the sadness hid behind those eyes that have accompanied him for more than half of a century.

She kept quiet and looked at the butler with an intense gaze, prying him to go on. Ever since she stepped into this hell of a mansion, Mikan had only exchanged a few words with her 'predator', barely enough to know anything else other than that his name was Natsume.

"His parents loved him so very much; they'd never abandon him for work and showered him with love, although he was never spoilt. Then, things changed when the Hyuuga family started to exert more power over the upper class families. They became something like royalty; people would try to get on their good side by all means, but of course, there would be people, who would try to bring harm to them, assassinate them, and cause them so much grief so that they would fall from where they were standing," he carried on with much emotion in his words.

She then learnt that Natsume was kept away from too much exposure to the media, and that his parents had to force themselves to stay away from Natsume as much as possible in order to steer clear of trouble. Unknowingly, she found herself staring into an empty cup, tea all gone. If she thought the rich had it all smooth sailing, she was definitely wrong.

"Since then, Natsume-sama had this misunderstanding that his parents no longer love him and have decided to abandon him for their work. Of course, he wasn't so immature that he would blame his parents. He understood that it was all for his own good… But no matter what, when one is deprived of parental love, regardless of what reason, one would eventually divorce himself from emotions, no?"

Mikan nodded, even though she would not have exactly understood what he was saying. Her mum had always been by her side, no matter rain or shine. For 16 years, she had received her mother's unconditional love. Although she would be teased sometimes for not having a father, it didn't bother her, because she had a mum. How terrible it must have been for Natsume to not have a mother by his side physically. How terrible indeed.

"My lady, you must help him. Try to get him to open up, I'm sure you can do it," he patted Mikan's shoulders, as if he was begging her to save his master from falling further into darkness.

"I will, I mean… I'll try my best."

* * *

><p>AN: Once again, thank you for reading~!


	6. Chapter 6

HI GUYS :D So sorry, I have not been able to update the story for a very very very long while, because I just entered Junior College (Pre-U) and life's been so terribly busy ): I wanted to give up on this stories, but I constantly got emails about you guys following my story and following it, so I decided to update this when I had the time (:

Thank you guys so much for the continuous support!

Please do leave a review ^^

* * *

><p>As he walked further into the Glass Palace, the sound of his shoes clicking against the marble-tiled ground bounced off the multiple glass panels used to construct the government building.<p>

"My uncle, please," he asked for his uncle in a monotone.

"He's currently in a meeting," his secretary replied without even taking a look at him, typing away at the computer feverously.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that bullshit; if you don't tell him I'm here, I'm going to barge in,"

The secretary's hands stopped immediately and she glared at Natsume for being so defiant, as if dealing with a hell of a slacker boss wasn't enough for her.

"Hyuuga-san, your nephew's here to see you," she spoke into the phone after jamming at the buttons.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't want to meet anyone now?"

He yawned so loudly even Natsume could hear it from over the phone. The secretary gave him a nod, indicating that he could go on.

It was not everyday that he would make a trip down to the Glass Palace, sometimes, when he came down, he was merely bored, but today, it was for serious business.

"I still can't believe they let you take the position of 'Master', utterly ridiculous," Natsume sneered at his uncle, who slumped in his armchair, looking as if he only had 2 hours of sleep the previous night.

"I'm capable, that's why," his uncle retaliated playfully.

"Tch."

"So, what are you here for? How do you like your little gift?" His uncle got off his armchair and walked towards him.

"That's what I'm here for. How the hell did you get hold of a Night B?" His gaze, tone and words spelt two words: serious business. His uncle's childish smile disappeared from his face when he heard Natsume.

"The Catchers were out that day, on the way to collect another poor girl from the lower class, when on the way, they caught the peculiar scent of a Night B. Of course, I couldn't believe it at first either, but when I personally made a trip there, they were right. It was a Night B, the highest amongst the lands, descendant of the saint, blessed by the One up there, exiled from this land."

That's right, exiled from this land, rampaging full of blood thirsty creatures. Angelic yet demonic was how they described Night Bs, they had possessed powers that only creatures from up there would be able to get hold of, even though part demonic, they were still different. They caused such a huge uproar in the past, suddenly, angel like demons appearing amongst the people. The 'culture' shock had sent everyone into a frenzy that such desperate measures had to be taken before anymore blood was shed. The Battle of Confusion, was what they called the war that happened years ago, Fighting your own kind, who you would never see as the same ever again. Adults were burnt; children… exiled.

And he was one of them. Natsume was one of them.

And that little 'gift' he received was one of them too.

"Natsume, protect her. You know why I 'sent' her to you,"

Natsume simply nodded, knowing that his life was going to be turned upside down from this moment on.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! Holy, how long has it been since I've updated this story! Had some serious writer's block for the past year and then I've decided to give it a go anyway. This was actually sort of like a draft (I'm going to continue editing it!) but I was too eager to upload it so here it is! It may seem a little choppy now, but I will edit to make it flow more smoothly! But for now, please enjoy (and review!)

* * *

><p>No one knew of the Night Bs, except for the select few higher ups. Their existence was meant to be erased in its entirety ever since that incident. However, that was when these lands were still closed off from the rest of the world. As they started to open up slightly to trade a century after the blood stained tragedy, many of these children had wandered their way back into society. Everyone was initially confused with the scent of the new blood type and rumours floated about, but rumours were rumours and people soon dismissed it as the steady rise of pollution in their world.<p>

* * *

><p>He rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger to relieve himself of the fatigue that had accumulated over the past few nights that were spent devising plans to hide her scent from his classmates and the high society parties that he would have to attend in the future. "Breakfast is served, young master," his butler's voice diatracted him from his deep thoughts. He nodded, and the old man gently laid the silver rimmed plate in front of him. "For breakfast today, we have apricot jam, toast and your favourite breakfast tea blend, please enjoy," his butler listed out the few food items plated ever so exquisitely on the plate as he had done so over the past few years. As the young master picked up his fork and knife, ready to tuck in, the elderly butler gave one last bow before climbing up a few flights of stairs to check on the new member of the house.<p>

He walked down the corridor leading to her room, looking out of the large windows that lined the walls to admire the morning glories that were in full bloom. There were two blue robins perched on the window sills, singing their morning songs, as if to welcome the new day. Days such as this were common, but things had seemed different ever since the brunette had graced the house with her presence. At least dinners were much more lively now, he thought to himself, thinking back to last night, laughing in a way you probably remembered your own grandparents do so. In his inner mind theatre, the scene of Natsume reprimanding Mikan for using the wrong utensils replayed and he couldn't help but thank her for already opening him up, even if it's to a tiny extent. Just as he was busy being grateful, her room's door opened and the girl walked out, wearing a school uniform for the first time ever.

"Ojii-san! Does this look good?" she tugged at the hem of her skirt, not used to the length of it. It was an inch above where her knee was, which meant that it was at least 4 inches shorter than what she was used to wearing in her conservative household. Over the past few days, the elderly butler had grown to seeing the hyperactive klutz as his own grand-daughter and he was happy to be able to experience that even in his later years. The uniform consisted of a simple buttoned white shirt, with a red tie, collar pin and lastly a black skirt.

"It looks good, Mikan-chan," he smiled, still quite unused to calling her by her first name (she insisted that he did or she would ignore him). She gave him a sheepish laugh but snapped out of her embarrassment quickly. "I smell breakfast! I'll be heading down first!" She waved goodbye to the butler and dashed down the stairs. Her stomach had been grumbling in protest since last night but her secret mission to creep downstairs was ruined when she saw Natsume on the phone located in the living room.

She ran past the many white and thick pillars that held the mansion up, with the fragrance of freshly toasted bread wafting into her nostrils, spurring her to run even faster. From a distance, the squeaky sounds that her footsteps made upon contact with the sparkly clean marbled tiled floor travelled into his ears and he rolled his eyes. Placing his fork down, he held out his hand in a stop sign, so that the poor starving girl would have to halt when she saw his hand.

One more corner, she thought. One more corner, he thought. Just as she was about to rush for her usual seat, his stop sign came into sight and against her will, she stopped in her dive for the toast on the * table. "How old are you?" He asked with a tone of extreme sarcasm. "S-sixteen?" And her, being as dense as she was, did not get it. "So can you behave your age?" He picked up his jam knife and carried on spreading the orange sticky jam on the golden crispy toast, leaving her to stand there, salivating terribly. The sound of the metal knife scraping against the crisp surface of the toast engaged her sense of hearing, along with her sense of sight and smell in the now silent dining hall. She swallowed her saliva, awaiting him to give her the signal to carry on. He, on the other hand, pretended to be focused on his breakfast, but was observing her from the corner of his eyes, smirking as he did so. If there was one word he could use to describe her, over the past few days, he had concluded that it should be: puppy. Satisfied with teasing her, he stretched a leg out and pushed out the chair adjacent to his by its leg, giving her the okay sign. "Show me how your training has been," he ordered. Too hungry to retaliate, she placed both hands at the front and straightened her back, combining with the poise of an elegant lady, walked to the table. Natsume looked on, impressed with the training that his housemaids had given this puppy the past few days.

* * *

><p>"As part of my household, I am sorry to say that your way of living is unacceptable in this high society if you should want to be spared being the object of ridicule in high society," he sat at his armchair, behind a beautiful mahogany table, his left leg crossed over his right.<p>

"Yes... Hyuuga-san," she answered meekly, clearly intimidated by his domineering demeanour.

"You will learn to act like a lady before school starts. Remember, your behaviour in school will reflect the dignity and pride carried by the Hyuuga family. Never embarrass us."

Gulping, she nodded and broke eye contact with her gorgeous master.

* * *

><p>"Seems like you weren't too hopeless," he poured some milk into his tea and stirred the milk tea gently with a tea spoon.<p>

"Of course," she resumed her usual self and picked up the spreader, spamming apricot jam on her croissant.

He smirked once again before carrying on with his own breakfast.

The school they were going to, Gakuen Alice, was a mere thirty minutes ride away from the Hyuuga mansion. During the thirty minutes, the butler revised with Mikan time and time again the manners of being a lady and warning her to speak as little as possible in order to avoid saying things that she probably should not. The limousine arrived at the tall metal gates of the school, that had many swirls wrought into it and right in between, split into half by the two sides of the gates, was the school crest. They waited in the car till the butler opened the door for them and Mikan gingerly stepped out. It was a sensation she had never experienced; as though she was a superstar of some sort, just that everyone feared her.

"Look, Natsume's prey,"

"Isn't she quite the looker?"

"Don't even try buddy."

She walked on beside Natsume, casting a glance at him once and then. He was totally unfazed with the comments being directed at them. Guess he was used to them. He maintained a lead of a few steps from Mikan, exuding an aura as cold as ever, so cold that people automatically made way for him to pass. In reality, he was relieved that he had remembered to ask his reliable butler to sneak a few of that into her tea. For now, it seems like it was effective.


End file.
